So Wrong, So Right
by IOnlyDateEmpaths
Summary: Edward is still afraid of hurting Bella, so he and Alice get a controversial idea to help her find release...


Author`s Note: These events would never happen in the books, but this idea was just nagging to be written. This is NOT a love story. It`s a tale of luuuuurve and lust, not love. Partly inspired by One Weekend, by StormDragonfly – I did NOT mention this amazing story so that you could flame it, but any Carlisle/Bella fans I seriously recommend you read it. The lemons may kill you. If I owned Jasper Whitlock Cullen Hale and Bella Swan then most of my time would be spent forcing them to lemon. Sick, I know.

***

**Jasper POV**

"Are you crazy Alice?!" I roared. "Why the fuck would I do that?!"

"Jasper," she replied calmly, "It will help you, and her – kill two birds with one stone."

"It`s disgusting! I can`t believe you would have me do that!"

"I want you to do anything that will help you, honey. I won`t get jealous of Bella. She needs this too. I won`t force you to do this, but I want you to know how proud of you I`ll be if you choose to do so."

"Well your biggest problem is going to be getting Bella to agree. She`s not just some piece of ass whore. And Edward..."

"Has already agreed." she finished. My jaw hit the bed below me. "He knows it will help you get a handle on your bloodlust, and he also knows that you have excellent control over your strength – better than him, even. He`s so scared of hurting Bella. We know that you won`t crush her, and that you`re strong enough not to bite her. I know she will burn your throat Jasper, and I hate having to hurt you, but if you do it right you can get past that and help Bella through one of the most important, and painful, events of her life."

"Exactly! Alice, Bella won`t want this to be with me. I know she`d rather wait until Edward turns her than do it with me just so she can experience it while she`s human. As for the pain, I care about her, she`s my friend," – it would be seriously weird if I called her my sister. "I can`t bear to hurt her, however little that may be."

"And Edward _can?_ Jasper please, help you, help Bella, help Edward – help us all."

"Fine," I hissed through gritted teeth. "If Bella agrees, I will do it." My beautiful little wife stood and wrapped her tiny arms around me.

"You`re lucky I love you," I grumbled.

"I know." she replied breathily. I bent my head and captured her lips with my own. Breaking away, she said, "I need to go ask Bella. We don`t have time to take this all the way," I groaned. "We do, however, have time for _this_." She dropped to her knees and pulled down the zip of my jeans.

***

**Bella POV**

"Love," Edward began nervously, "Alice needs to have a very important conversation with you in a moment. In private. She has asked that I leave the house, so Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and myself will be going hunting for the night. You`ll be okay with Alice and Jasper, won`t you?" I nodded. As long as Alice was here I would be fine with Jasper. I could never admit it, but he sort of scared me – well, maybe scared was the wrong word. It was something more along the lines of, 'he was pant-shittingly terrifying and I feared for my life when he was angry.'

"I really don`t want to go, but I have to. I`ll miss you."

"I thought you said it was only tonight?"

"It is; I miss you already." I smiled and was leaning in for a kiss when the door hit the wall loudly.

"Edward!" Alice called, "Get the others and haul ass out of here." I collapsed laughing as he fled the room.

We were silent for a moment until Alice said, "They`re gone."

"Okay, Alice, spill. What`s so important, but so private, that the only person other than us allowed in the house is Jasper?" she sighed and sat fluidly on the bed beside me.

"Bella, I need you to promise me that you`ll hear me out, okay? Don`t say anything until you know _all_ the details."

"I promise," I whispered, trembling. She nodded.

"I know that... Edward has set up a lot of boundaries in your physical relationship..."

"Don`t sugar-coat it. He won`t fuck me until I`m a vampire."

"Pretty much. Anyway, we all know about it, and... We may have a solution. You see, obviously, your blood is so much more... Potent to him. It`s also more about his physical strength – he thinks he could kill you so easily. We can`t persuade him otherwise.

"We also know that Jasper has control issues." Please be unrelated, please be unrelated, _please_ be unrelated... "Unlike Edward, however, he has an amazing handle on his strength around you." her face lit up with pride. "I have asked Edward about this, and he has agreed. Carlisle thinks it is... Sensible. Jasper has also agreed. To gain better control, he needs to be desensitised to human blood, the way Carlisle has. Jasper already has enough control that we can trust this will happen safely. We know how to kill two birds with one stone." Alice took a deep breath. "The blood of your innocence would be the best way to get him used to humans. He provides you with release, you help his bloodlust."

"WHAT?!" I shrieked.

"I want you to have sex with Jasper," she said simply.

"I... I can`t believe you just said that. So I`m whoring myself off to your husband to control his thirst for human blood, and in return he`s going to give me a cheap orgasm?"

"Bella," a new voice spoke smoothly with a faint southern drawl. I turned and saw Jasper standing in the doorway. He wore faded jeans and a Bullet for My Valentine t-shirt that faintly showed off his toned chest. This brought up a not at all unpleasant image of him screaming to their music. Other girls can get serenaded by their husbands wearing suits singing sappy love songs, I could imagine nothing hotter than Jasper staring me down in black jeans telling me my 'cries are all in vain'. I couldn`t stop myself as my eyes took their time to roam down his torso, down his right leg – clad in black cowboy boots that made my heart stop momentarily – and up his left, before coming to rest on his groin. Now that there was the option of seeing it, _feeling_ it, I could see more clearly the bulge and I held back a moan.

"Eyes are up here, Darlin`," I could hear the smirk in his voice but couldn`t bring myself to care as I eye-fucked him. Eventually I drifted my gaze slowly up to his face, noting the way his blonde hair hung around it – not really the 'just woke up' look, more 'just fucked'. He was beautiful – all the Cullen men were. He was different, though – Carlisle looked gentle, compassionate. Edward – well, he just looked cute. Emmett, once you got to know him, stopped looking scary and seemed sweet. But Jasper... I swore he got creepier every day. Those gold eyes smouldered and stared into your very soul. His ability amplified the intimidating presence he brought. That mouth – that mouth had the power to do ungodly and wonderful things at the same time. He had those rugged good looks that could not be achieved artificially. When he smiled it sent jolts of both white hot arousal and icy fear through you. He never showed his teeth, but you could just _tell,_ _just sense_ that if he pulled back those fuck-hot lips it would be the single god damn scariest sight on Earth.

"Yes Jasper?" I was still a little bit breathless from my visual exploration of this sex god`s body.

"Bella, we will not just be some sick one night stand." He said firmly, coming over to the bed and sitting with Alice and me.

"I`ll give you two a while to discuss this," she said softly, flitting out the door before I could cry _'No! Your husband scares me shitless!'_

"Bella, I understand how you`re feeling. This is how I felt when Alice first asked me. Can I calm you down so we can have a real conversation?" Grudgingly, I nodded and immediately felt my anger ebb away.

"Tell me_, exactly_, why you don`t want to do this."

"First – it`s cheap. I`d feel so filthy, betraying Edward and Alice like this."

"It`s not betraying them; they came up with the idea. It`s someone else who cares for you deeply doing something for you that your mate is unable to. Remember, you`re helping me as well. Without having to do anything in particular, you are giving me the most amazing gift I`ve received since Alice brought me here. I told you, we`re not going to go back to how we were before. If – _if_ – you decide to do this with me, we will share a bond for all eternity. A bond second only to that between mates." I blushed.

"That`s sort of my second point. What if one – or all – of our feelings change?"

"I can assure you that won`t happen. If it does, we`ll deal with it then."

"Um, you`re going to think I`m a wimp, because, well, I am. I`m sort of scared of the pain." he didn`t laugh like I thought he would. Instead, a comforting smile spread across his face and he squeezed my knee gently.

"There`s nothing anybody could really do about that, Sugar. I can, however, promise that I would get you sufficiently ready and be as gentle as possible." there was that sexy drawl again. I pressed my thighs together in hopes of reducing my desperate need for friction. This alerted me to my soaked pants. Why did Jasper have to be so _hot?_

"Thank you, I... I guess. Umm, what if I enjoy it?"

"Bella, it would be your first and only time making love as a human. Do you think Edward, Alice and I would rather you feel nothing but pain and discomfort? It would severely bruise my ego if I couldn`t get you to scream my name." I laughed. Trust Jasper to make light of the situation.

"The thing is... I know I could never make you feel good and I`m liable to block out all pleasure until I can please you."

"You have no idea how very seductive you are," he muttered. "Do you know how many times I`ve wanked to the thought of your hot virgin cunt wrapped around my cock?" It came out as a growl. "Is there anything else you want to know?" I shook my head. "Do you think you`ll do it, Bella?"

"So, they`re definitely okay with it?"

"Positively."

"Count me the fuck in!" he grinned and lifted me to his chest, holding me close. His icy skin felt good against my body.

"Bella, I promise that you will never regret this decision. Thank you so much; you have no idea what this means to me." Alice came back in a moment later.

"Oh Bella, I can`t believe it!"

"Sorry," I replied. "I know you don`t want me to-"

"It`s the best thing that`s ever happened to us Doll, that`s what she means." I swear to God, if he didn`t stop with the nicknames I would jump him right there.

"So when are we doing this?" I tried to hide the enthusiasm from my voice.

"I called Charlie as soon as you answered. Tomorrow you and Jasper are going away for the weekend."

"Where?" I was worried that fear may overtake me if I was alone with him, away from the rest of the Cullens.

"We`ll just stay at a hotel in Seattle. Are you sure you want to do this? Nobody`s going to force you to do anything."

"I`m positive," I whispered back.

***

I couldn`t get the thoughts of Friday night out of my head. I was excited, but I was also scared. What sort of things would I have to do in return for Jasper? There was no fucking way I would suck him off. Note to self: Make him aware of this fact.

Edward took me to school as usual that day, and he, Alice and I did well to pretend that I wasn`t going to fuck my vampire boyfriend`s vampire sister`s vampire husband all weekend.

After PE, my last lesson of the day, I followed Edward into the car park. There were whispers going around between the girls of a sexy blonde guy who used to be a student here, and my blood ran cold.

Shit.

Everyone would know that I was going somewhere with Jasper. They couldn`t know exactly what would happen, of course, but the rumours of slutty Bella who swapped brothers as she pleased would be unnervingly close.

"Bella!" I looked up and saw him. _Stop drooling, Bella! Stop it!_

I had suddenly lost all coherent thought. Oh... Oh God... He was practically orgasmic just to look at.

That sexy blonde hair was dishevelled; the face behind bone white and gorgeous. I felt myself growing wet with arousal as his amber eyes burned into me. A button-up shirt with most of the buttons undone hung over a pair of jeans that were snug in all the right places. The best part, though; the black leather jacket. It should be illegal for him to ever not be wearing that piece of heaven.

"Goodbye, Love," Edward said softly, embracing me and kissing my hair.

"Bye, Edward," I replied, my voice trembling. I was really nervous now. I knew Jasper wouldn`t hurt me, but this was going to be my first time. It would be scary enough losing my virginity to a vampire, let alone a vampire like _him_. I`d been talking to Alice; she said he was good in bed, but also that he was... Really, really big.

It was as if she could read my mind. "Don`t be afraid, Bella. Jasper will take good care of you." she assured me, rubbing my shoulders.

"I know," I nodded. Alice took my hand and led me over to where he was standing by a black Mercedes.

"Bella," he murmured, taking my hand from hers. It was the first real physical contact we`d had since the hotel in Phoenix, and it felt so _different_. I couldn`t place the sensation. I felt sparks of electricity when Edward touched me, but it was more a sort of pleasant tingling with Jasper.

"Hello Jasper," I said nervously. Alice nodded at us and went back to Edward. I watched as the two of them climbed into the silver Volvo and drove away without a glance at us.

Jasper sighed and his cold hand squeezed mine. "I know you`re afraid, and you have every right to be. Just... Trust me, okay? This will never work if you don`t trust me."

"I do trust you, I just..."

"I understand. It`s your first time. I would be seriously worried if you weren`t a little bit apprehensive. I promise that you`ll enjoy it, and I will try and relieve some of the pain. I hate that I`ll hurt you, but it`s unavoidable." I felt strong arousal welling within me at his sweet words. Hearing something like that, I could not help but grow slick.

"Um, maybe we should get going..." it was only my sudden urge to mount him that reminded me we were in the school car park being stared at.

"Oh, of course." he opened the passenger door for me and I slid in. A second later he was in the driver`s seat.

"Jasper, could you maybe send me some calming vibes?" I asked quietly. He nodded and I relaxed. "Thanks."

"My pleasure, Darlin`." I moaned very softly.

"If you keep calling me that then so help me God I will molest you." he laughed and started the car.

"At least I know how I`ll get you ready now," he smirked. I playfully smacked him on the arm, causing myself no small amount of pain.

"I really need to remember not to hit vampires or werewolves anymore." I rubbed my hand absently. He was laughing again. "If you keep laughing you`re not getting any tonight." I warned. He stopped immediately. A smile flashed on my face.

"I guess you`re not so shy anymore, huh?" he asked. I smirked and shook my head.

"It`s just too easy to forget that we will be committing a crime against nature tonight."

Jasper sighed and slipped one hand off the wheel. This really didn`t bother me – I knew how good his reflexes were. At least, it didn`t bother me until he placed his hand on my thigh. I immediately snapped my legs together so hard it would be painful if he was human.

"Just relax, please." he begged, rubbing tiny circles on the inside of my right leg. It felt so good; a tiny moan escaped my lips as I allowed my legs to fall open. "That`s it," he encouraged, his cold hand sliding a little higher. I gulped then, realising what he was about to do, and tried to pull away.

He either felt my struggles or my fear, because he pulled over to the side of the road, one hand still between my legs.

"Bella, I told you to trust me. Let me make you feel good. I won`t hurt you, I swear." the sincerity rang in his voice as he sent me some more calm.

"I know you won`t, this is just so new; I`ve never even come close to losing my virginity, and now..."

"Ssh, I know you`re scared. Just don`t worry about it, okay? Focus on the pleasure I bring you." he spread the fingers of his left hand on my thigh, pouring lust and pleasure into me through the physical contact. "Tell me, Sugar, does that feel good?"

"Yes," I moaned. He smiled and started the car again, still massaging my soft skin. We remained like that for most of the drive – thanks to his speed it took us just over an hour – never going any further, both knowing it would make me uncomfortable.

"We`re here, Bella," Jasper said finally. I had my head back and eyes closed, too engrossed in the feel of his hand on my leg to wonder how he managed to bring me so much pleasure while driving ridiculously fast.

I lifted my head and blinked. The building in front of us was beautiful; the white walls and sheer amount of glass reminded me of the Cullen home.

He opened my door for me and gripped my hand tightly. It suddenly occurred to me that he might be as nervous as I was about this. Of course – I almost forgot this was to help his bloodlust as much as it was to bring me pleasure.

**Jasper POV**

Holding Bella`s tiny, warm hand in my own, we approached the hotel. I couldn`t focus on anything but her body. That creamy, velvet skin, those silky brown locks, that pouty red mouth, those chocolate eyes...

I let my gaze slip over her body. Her breasts were perky, probably about a C cup, her stomach wasn`t absolutely flat – I liked that. She looked real, not like all the stick-thin women men seemed to lust after nowadays. Her hips were nicely wide, legs perfectly sculpted, and that ass... Luscious.

"Like what you see?" she smirked.

"Fuck yeah." I pulled her flush against me. She gasped and I realised I might have hurt her.

"You okay?"

"Yes," she was confused. "Why?"

"It doesn`t matter. Let`s go get a room before I throw you against a wall and have my wicked way with you." I felt her arousal spike through her nerves like a knife through flesh. I wonder if it says something about me that I chose this simile...

Bella and I walked to the front desk hand in hand, and I hoped that any females would see I was taken. Fortunately it was a man at the front desk. He smiled at us and gave me the room key; of course Alice would have already booked. I almost forgot: she packed Bella a bag.

"I`m going to grab the overnight bag Alice packed you. Go up to our room, okay?" she nodded. I took off to the car at a human pace and pulled the duffel bag from the back seat. I remembered that ours was room 85.

I ran to our room and opened the door.

She was sitting on the bed with her shoes on the floor, her knees pulled up under her chin. I could smell tears and hear her quiet sobs. It broke my dead heart to see her like that.

Bella looked up when I shut the door. Her face was red. The fear came back with a vengeance, though the lust was still there. She tried to put on a brave facade but it didn`t work well.

"You`re not ready." I stated simply, moving to sit beside her. "We`re not doing anything until _you_ want to, Sugar. I won`t force myself on you and I promise to be patient." she smiled and dried her eyes.

"Thank you, Jasper. For everything. You`re being so understanding, and I know I`m overly dramatic. This can`t be easy for you. I must be burning your throat right now."

"First of all, I`m doing the bare minimum I possibly can without being us being roughly equal to pimp and bitch. You _deserve _someone who can be patient for your first time. Second, you`re not dramatic. This is a monumentally huge thing, losing your virginity, and it`s good that you`re _nervous_, just don`t be _afraid. _You still don`t seem to have grasped that I won`t hurt you. And finally," I pressed my lips to her throat. "The smell of your blood barely registers anymore. You do, however, still smell exquisite." It did burn my throat a little, but my thirst for her blood paled in comparison to my hunger for her body.

She moaned. "You can touch me, you know." there was a tremor in her voice. I nodded.

"Lie down, Darlin`." I murmured, pushing her so that she lay on her back in the middle of the large, soft bed. I stroked her cheeks gently and moved so I was straddling her waist. Those doe eyes widened when she felt my erection against her. "Not yet, remember? This is for your pleasure." I trailed my hands down to her blouse, pausing at the top button to kiss her on the lips. Her mouth opened the instant mine touched it and I explored her sweetness with my tongue. I poured calm ad lust into her as the kiss deepened, undoing her top two buttons before giving her chance to breathe. I wanted to use vampire speed but I knew she needed to be eased slowly into this.

"Alright?" I asked softly, looking deep into her eyes. She nodded and I carried on with her shirt, slipping the open fabric over her shoulders. A small moan passed her lips as I threw the silky white cloth on the floor.

She wore a modest bra beneath the shirt, pale green on the solid cups with a yellow trim. It suited her better than sheer lace lingerie. That familiar blush surfaced and she turned away from me, ashamed.

"Don`t," I whispered. "You`re beautiful." she was. I still loved Alice and she still loved Edward but we were already so deeply connected. I reached under her and undid the clasp on her bra, slid the straps down her arms and began kneading the tension out of her shoulders. Goosebumps of pleasure and cold rose on her milky flesh. When she was more relaxed, I lifted the cups off her chest.

I grew impossibly hard at the sight of her bare breasts before me. The rush of cold air made her pink nipples pebble. I cupped her breasts gently and kissed her chest. She gasped and arched into my hands and face as I licked down between her breasts, up her left and sucked her nipple into my mouth.

"Oh God... More, Jasper, please..." Bella moaned. I growled around her peak and she fisted her hands in the sheets.

Her sweet breasts were the best thing I`d ever tasted, even sweeter than my own mate`s. There was no urge to bite, to drink from this beautiful creature. I could do this all day. I knew that my actions were bringing the human girl beneath me an immense amount of pleasure, and that was enough for me. I released her left and began the same ministrations on her right. After this she was unable to speak coherently. I rolled her nipples between my fingers for a moment before she started bucking her hips into my erection, desperate for friction.

My hands stroked her stomach, one finger flicking her bellybutton – a direct link to her clitoris. Tucking my hands into her jeans, I placed another kiss on her lips as I pulled them all the way down. She lifted her legs so I could rid her of the offending denim, giving me a nice view of her soaked cotton pants. I licked my lips.

"I need this so much right now," she whispered. I smiled and put my hands on her calves, gliding them upward and onto her thighs like I had in the car. She wasn`t nervous – well, _as_ nervous – this time when I slipped to the inside of her legs. My knuckles grazed her through the fabric and she gasped.

I slipped my fingers into the waistband of her pants and removed them quickly.

**Bella POV**

I was filled with lust as I looked down at the blonde vampire settled between my legs. He didn`t scare me anymore; _he_ didn`t, but what we were about to do _did_.

I suddenly wished I`d gotten a wax or something as he stared in what I could only assume was disgust at the curls between my legs.

"I... I`m sorry..." I whispered, closing my legs from his scrutinizing eyes. His head snapped up.

"Sorry for what?" he firmly repositioned me so he could see my core. "Sorry for being the most beautiful creature I have ever seen?" I knew he would regret saying that later. After all, he was still married to Alice... To my best friend – the thought didn`t bother me. I loved him but I wasn`t _in love_ with him.

"Jasper, I... It doesn`t matter."

"All that matters now is making this the best night of your life so far."

He dipped his tongue into my bellybutton, making me shiver. He stroked my folds gently, spreading them. I sucked in a huge breath, prepared for pain. It came as a shock when he licked down from my clitoris all the way to my entrance. I moaned.

He smiled against me and began stroking my slit as he sucked on my clitoris. The tip of his finger slowly entered me, and it was amazing. The contact sent warmth through my body despite the ice that was his skin.

I bucked against Jasper`s hand and his finger slid all the way into me. It was my first ever intrusion, and I was glad. He curled his finger inside me and I cried out in pleasure.

Gently he eased a second into me. I yelped. I was really tight...

His face moved from between my legs for a minute. "It`s okay, Sugar. Relax your muscles." I tried, but I just couldn`t.

"I can`t, it hurts, Jasper," I choked. "Can`t we just get this over with?"

"Bella," he said sternly, "Here`s what you`re going to do. You are going to relax, and then you are going to enjoy what I do to you. When I know for sure that you`re ready, we will become one. Understand?" I wasn`t sure whether to be comforted or scared.

"Yes," I whispered, trembling. "I understand." In the time it took him to say that I had relaxed around his fingers. When he began thrusting them in and out, I felt nothing but pleasure.

"More," I moaned, writhing.

"Bella, Darlin`, this might hurt a little. I need to stretch you. Do you trust me?"

"Mhmm," I was biting my lip. I nodded. His other cold hand came to rest on my hip, rubbing it.

"I want you to focus on what I`m doing to your hip, not what`s happening inside you, okay?"

"Yes, just do it!" he pinched the skin of my thigh as he spread the fingers that were in me.

"Oh God!" I cried. He shushed me, giving out more calm and lust, as he continued to stretch my tight entrance. I gasped and squirmed. The pain wasn`t that bad really, more discomfort.

"I`m sorry Bella, just relax," he whispered. This time it didn`t take me long to get used to it. Within seconds I was in ecstasy.

"Jasper... I`m so close..."

"Come for me, Bella," he growled, taking my clitoris into his mouth again. I let out his name in a long, low moan as I came, bucking my hips against him. I rode out my orgasm, waiting for my muscles to relax before he brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked them clean.

"You okay?"

"I`m so, so much better than okay." I smiled.

"Ready for round two?" I shuddered in anticipation.

"I think so." Jasper studied my emotions for a moment, making sure I wanted this, before he nodded and moved back up my body.

His face hovered over mine, the silky blonde hair that framed it tickling my cheeks.

"Spread your legs," he commanded. I did so and in seconds he had removed all of his clothing. I wanted to see it, my first time. I glanced down and immediately wished I hadn`t.

Alice. Wasn`t. Fucking. Kidding.

'Big' was the fucking understatement of the fucking century.

I realised my fucking inner monologue had a huge fucking overuse of the fucking word 'fuck' right now but I didn`t fucking give a shit.

He must have felt my apprehension because I instantly began to relax. Jasper`s tip pushed up against my entrance and I screwed my eyes shut.

"Don`t be afraid, Sugar. I`ll be real gentle, promise." he whispered. I nodded hesitantly, curling my hands into fists. "Take a deep breath."

I did as he asked and he slowly began to push his cold, hard length into me. My muscles tightened with my nerves.

"Ssh, relax," he murmured, stopping to let me adjust. It seemed like he`d told me to do that a lot today. It carried on like that, him entering me little by little until he grazed my barrier.

"Squeeze my hand," he said firmly, placing his left hand in mine. I gripped it as he surged through my barrier.

I cried out and tears prickled my eyes. I knew I was bleeding, but he didn`t seem bothered. He took my pain away a little, filling me with lust, but it just didn`t help.

"I think we need to stop for a second," I gasped through my sobs. He immediately stilled inside me, but it did little for the pain. "No, I can`t handle it, just stop."

He stroked circles on my hand with his thumb. "Yes, you can."

With the aid of his calming influence I slowly felt the pain ease, my skin stretching around his member. It began to feel good. When he determined I was ready, Jasper slid the rest of the way into me.

I gasped at the feeling of being so full. A moment later, feeling more confident, I bucked my hips. The sensation was amazing and we began a rhythm of slow, gentle thrusts.

His name rolled off my tongue like a prayer as I struggled to tell him I wanted it harder. Finally I found my voice.

"More... Please God..." he obliged instantly, increasing in speed and vigour, until we were quite rough by human standards.

One icy hand rolled my nipple between his thumb and finger as the other pinched my clitoris. I couldn`t take this much pleasure, and I fisted my hands in his hair as I climaxed, contracting around him and pulling him over the edge too.

My orgasm seemed to last hours, but I knew it was only seconds. Jasper pulled out and I rolled onto my side, wincing at the stabbing pain I felt between my legs. He slid next to me and we lay there, spooning, for a moment.

"Did I hurt you much?" he murmured the question into my hair, kissing the back of my neck.

"No," I lied. My voice betrayed me.

"Bella, don`t lie. I`m sorry I hurt you, but answer me this: Was it worth it?"

"Definitely," I said enthusiastically. He chuckled and wrapped a cold arm round my waist, slipping it downwards to the aching flesh between my legs. I tensed. _Oh no, I don`t think I can handle another round right now. _Much to my relief, he simply stroked across my body`s opening, soothing the pain with his temperature. Allowing my body to melt into him, a soft moan passed my lips.

"Feel better?"

"Much," I admitted. "Thank you so much. I don`t think I can fully express how much that meant to me."

"Oh, you`ll have plenty of time to say thank you, Darlin`. We`ve got all weekend."

I was beginning to rethink my 'No Sucking' policy.

**Author`s Note: What do you think? Likey? Hatey? Looooovey? Please, please review! I`ll send you Jasper for the weekend :D By the way, I KNOW I have grossly overused "Darlin`", "Sugar" and "Doll", but they sound so SEXY! Sue me, biotches. **


End file.
